El Lugαr donde Pertenecer
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: Tienes buenos recuerdos a la vez malos recuerdos. Sabertooth te acepto y rechazo al final de todo. Yukino, Sabertooth no es lo único que pudiste tener, puedes tener más cosas de las que te imaginarias, algo más. Sabertooth no es lo único que tuviste. Ahora forjaras tu destino Yukino. Este fic participa en el reto del mes de abril del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"


Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente los tomo prestados para adaptarlos a varias ideas que salen de la cabeza de su servidora. Este fic participa en el reto del mes de abril del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"

Sin más preámbulos espero disfruten de este One-Shot con uno de mis personajes favoritos del Gremio Sabertooth: Yukino Aguria. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**.**

**Personaje Principal: Y**ukino **A**guria

**-O**ne-**S**hot**-**

**:: -El Lugar donde Pertenecer- ::**

**.**

* * *

_Tienes buenos recuerdos a la vez malos recuerdos. Sabertooth te acepto y rechazo al final de todo. Yukino, Sabertooth no es lo único que pudiste tener, puedes tener más cosas de las que te imaginarias, algo más. Pero lo único que puedes hacer por el momento es recordar tus grandes y exitosos momentos con Sabertooth._

**A**hí estas tu, sola, humillada, triste y decepcionada. Por algo insignificante fuiste expulsada de tu gremio de ensueño, creíste que era un buen gremio, pero despues pudiste descubrir la verdadera cara de los Dientes de Sable.

Lo más vergonzoso y más cruel para ti; el desvestirte enfrente de todos y arrancar tu marca del gremio con tus propias manos.

Cuando lo hiciste, cuánto dolor habías sentido al terminar así de acabada.

Pero algo había seguro: Yukino Aguria es libre de los malos tratos de "_Seibatusu_"

Sabertooth no volvería a lastimarte, porque muy a tiempo pudiste escapar del martirio que posiblemente sufrirías en el futuro.

Caminando sola estas por las calles de la Capital de Fiore, trayendo tus cosas y sin ningún rumbo fijo al que ir. Ahora no tenías nada, nada absolutamente y tal vez ya no tendrías nada. Agradeciste de antemano a Natsu Dragneel por haberte defendido, pero únicamente eso. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? Ya no puedes regresar al gremio dónde estabas integrada.

Aquella noche que llegaste a una posada, sentada en la cama comenzaste a recordar el momento cuando escuchaste la palabra "Sabertooth".

_Sintiéndote lista ejerciendo tu reciente profesión de maga, era el momento para pertenecer a un gremio. Pero había tantos que, no sabias a cual unirte. Cuando escuchaste por la calle "Sabertooth" tus ojos brillaron._

— _¿Saber...tooth? — preguntaste a aquellas personas que hablaban del gremio que ha conseguido popularidad en estos años y de una manera sorprendente. — Donde queda Sabertooth. — dijiste emocionada y en ese momento te dirigiste hacia allá cuando supiste aquella localización llegando finalmente a los pies del gremio. Los más fuertes del momento, eran Sabertooth despues de todo._

_En el momento en que entraste, tus movimientos eran observados sigilosamente por la mayoría de los magos. Hasta que alguien se intercepto en tu camino._

— _¿Quién eres? - un rubio se interpuso poniéndote nerviosa._

— _Y-Yukino Aguria. — mencionaste nerviosa._

— _Vienes a unírtenos. Porque si es así, entonces tienes que demostrarnos que tan fuerte eres. Ese es el requisito principal aquí en Sabertooth. _

— _Requisito Principal… —_ _repetiste y sacaste de su bolsillo aquellas llaves impresionando un poco a los presentes, muy pocos de ellos lo hicieron._

— _Maga Estelar ¿eh? — sonrio el rubio mientras que un gato llegaba a su hombro._

— _Sting, no asustes a la invitada. — se escucho una voz femenina que iba acercándose, dando paso a la figura de la mujer más fuerte del gremio y el actual orgullo de muchos._

— _Señorita…_

— _Yukino ¿cierto? — menciono la mujer colocando su mano en la cintura y tocando tu hombro con esa sonrisa adornando su sonrisa. —_ _Me has caído bien y tu poder mágico seria de gran ayuda y buen complemento al gremio._

— _¿Enserio? — dijiste por aquellas palabras de aquella mujer poderosa._

— _Pero señorita… — viste que Sting iba a protestar._

— _Sting… — notaste que este al ser regañado por la mujer, guardo silencio. —Es una maga estelar y no habrá otra que venga aquí a querer unirse ¿entendiste? Además necesito a alguien que me sustituya de vez en cuando en el "Daimatou Enbu"_

— _¿Los Grandes Juegos mágicos? — te sorprendiste al grado de ponerte más nerviosa. — ¿Enserio algún día podre participar?_

— _Ven chica, te pondré una prueba. —_ _Minerva te llevo a una enorme sala donde allí al parecer hacían sus rutinas de entrenamiento, te pidió que fueras al centro del campo donde allí inesperadamente fuiste rodeada de muchos magos que conforman el Gremio de "Dientes de Sable"_

— _Solo para estar segura… demuéstrame que eres digna de ser una Sabertooth._

_Estabas decidida y sacaste las llaves una vez más para pelear, demostrarles que eres muy fuerte y así poder pertenecer al gremio, desde que escuchaste anécdotas de lo fuertes y famosos que eran, tu determinación te hizo llegar hasta aquí._

_Luchaste impresionando a la mayoría de los miembros inclusive a Minerva, invocaste de manera impresionante a tus espíritus estelares e incluso utilizaste la "La Llave # 13" Terminaste con cada miembros que eran tu oponente y así conseguir la satisfacción de tus futuros camaradas._

— _Estas dentro… — susurro Minerva sonriendo satisfecha dándote la espalda. — Bienvenida a Sabertooth._

_El sueño de unirte al mejor gremio se cumplió y despues de eso, decidiste mejoras para sí poder obtener tu participación en "Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos" _

_Pero nunca creíste que… por perder una sola batalla te hayan echado. Tus ilusiones se volvieron desilusiones y tu sonrisa se volvió de tristeza, dándote aquel toque demacrado y que al parecer tardaría en sanar._

Terminaste de ponerte aquellas ropas con la que ayudarías en el "Proyecto Eclipse", cuando supiste de la situación en la que estaba el País o que pronto estaría, decidiste dar tu granito de arena y ayudar para salvar el futuro de muchos.

Caminaste por el pasillo del enorme palacio en busca de aquel hombre al que fuiste reclutada como aliada en el Proyecto. Cuando lo notaste a la distancia, aceleraste el paso hasta llegar a él y mostrar reverencia.

— Yukino Aguria. Sargento Temporal. — dijiste optando aquella pose de soldado cuando saluda a un superior. — Disculpe por mi inesperada visita…

_Sabertooth ya no forma parte de tu vida ni de tu futuro, tú forjaras tu propio futuro Yukino._

* * *

_-_ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

* * *

_._


End file.
